


Relentless

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know we’re stuck here until back-up arrives,” Ray said to Fraser.  He patted the floor next to him. “Sit down and quit making me jumpy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 2013 birthday challenge. It also fills the "locked in" square for Tropes bingo.

“What are you doing?” Ray asked, like it wasn’t obvious. Fraser ignored him, trying the door for the umpteenth time. To Ray’s total lack of surprise, it was still locked tight.

Ray rubbed a tired hand over his face to keep from saying anything. Fraser for his part, ignored Ray in favor of check the hinges (again, for the umpteenth time).

“You know we’re stuck here until back-up arrives,” Ray finally said. “And I’m tired of watching you spin your wheels.” He patted the floor next to him. “Sit down and quit making me jumpy.”

“I prefer to be proactive in our extrication,” Fraser said, straining to put the upper hinge closer to his line of sight.

Of course he did. “Why do you have to be so bull-headed?” Ray growled.

Fraser stopped messing around with the door just long enough to shoot Ray one of his patented _I’m too polite to say what I really want to_ looks. “I prefer determined.”

“I bet you do,” Ray shot back. “How about stubborn? That one work for you?”

“Undeviating.”

“Stubborn.”

“Unyielding.” And he looked it. With every word he stood straighter, which Ray didn’t even know was possible. Maybe if Ray kept pushing him, he’d actually grow taller and be able to see over that hinge. 

“Stubborn.”

“Relentless.”

Ray bit back a sigh. Fraser was a walking Thesaurus; this could go on all day, and it wouldn’t fix anything. “You ever think about being a little relentmore sometimes?” 

The corner of Fraser’s lip twitched; he was fighting a smile. Ray had apparently found the verbal straw that broke the Mountie’s back. Fraser relaxed his posture, rubbing his hand over his face as he gave in and chuckled. “Relent _more_ , Ray? Really?”

It did sound pretty silly. Ray shrugged and grinned. “Hey, if you can do something less, why not? It only seems fair.” He cut a glance toward the floor next to him. “So you want to maybe give it a rest, just for a minute?”

Fraser looked torn, but nodded and sat down, leaning against the wall, knees up and his Stetson dangling from his hands where they rested on his knees.

“I’m sorry, Ray,” he said after a moment.

“For what?” Ray wondered. “It’s not your fault we’re stuck in a freaking storeroom, locked in by yahoo criminals with less sense than a moose.” He thought for a second, then amended, “Okay, not completely your fault. At least it’s not refrigerated. Or would that be better for you – more like home?” he asked, nudging Fraser with his shoulder.

Fraser took a second to look around the room. “Actually, I don’t think it’s much bigger than my room at the Consulate. Though it’s not very well organized. There’s a lot of wasted space.”

“When we get out you can give them decorating tips,” Ray said, rolling his eyes. “Which shouldn’t be all that long, unless Huey listened to Dewey about a short-cut.”

Fraser grimaced. “His sense of direction really is quite unique.”

“Wow, that is one nice way of saying the guy couldn’t find his way out of a paper bag.”

“I’m sure he isn’t quite that hopeless.”

“Ask Jack how many times Dewey’s gotten them lost coming to the precinct. Only, don’t do it if he’s sober. If he’s had a few, he thinks it’s funny. Otherwise, it just pisses him off.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you kindly.” Ray saw Fraser lean his head against the wall, then shift so his ear was against it.

“Please don’t tell me you can actually hear something through the concrete.”

Fraser looked like he was going to claim that exactly, but stopped at the look on Ray’s face. “You know, Ray Vecchio would have believed me if I’d made that claim.”

“Well, there’s just another example of how I’m nothing like him,” Ray said, good mood broken. He shifted a little away from Fraser.

“Ray. I didn’t mean it as a bad thing.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Ray lied. “I get that you miss the guy.”

“I do. But if I have to be stuck in a storeroom, I have to admit I prefer your company.”

Ray could stop the snort of disbelief that prompted. “Right.” 

“Trust me. Ray’s complaints about our situation would have been endless.” He paused for a moment, then added thoughtfully, “You know, we seem to have a habit of getting caught in small spaces.”

Ray shot him a suspicious look, wondering where he was headed. “Yeah? So?”

“Perhaps…” He shook his head. “Never mind.”

“What?”

“It was just a flight of fancy. Please forget I said anything.”

“You didn’t say anything!”

“Precisely. Thank you.”

Ray bit down a growl of frustration. “Fraser. What were you going to say?”

Fraser looked at him searchingly, then took a deep breath. “I was going to say that perhaps someone was trying to tell us something.”

Ray huffed out a short laugh. “About how we’re morons who can’t stop from getting stuck?”

“About how we should be closer,” Fraser countered, cheeks pinking up as he looked away from Ray.

Ray opened his mouth to reply, then closed it as the words sunk in. “Fraser,” he started, but Fraser wouldn’t acknowledge him. So Ray made it impossible to be ignored – he scooted over and maneuvered himself so he was straddling Fraser’s lap. Fraser looked up, eyes wide and startled, but he didn’t try to shove Ray off.

“So,” Ray said as casually as he could. “I asked this awhile ago, but maybe I didn’t hear the answer right. Do you find me attractive?”

Fraser blinked, then slowly nodded, eyes darkening and a hopeful smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Very much so.”

Ray smiled wolfishly. “Then I’ve got a lot better way for us to wait.” 

If the way Fraser met him halfway to the kiss was any indication, he wasn’t the only one who thought it was a great idea.


End file.
